


All the things that make you who you are

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a studying session at Dalton, Kurt and Blaine decide to take a nap and Kurt's sleep-dazed mind can't be blamed for letting some things slip.</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/36752160103/all-the-things-that-make-you-who-you-are</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the things that make you who you are

“Okay Kurt, no more studying for today” Blaine said seriously, taking three thick books out of Kurt’s hands. They were in Kurt’s bedroom, long after the curfew but Wes knew how important the upcoming test was and promised to pass it this time.

Kurt whined in protest but did nothing to stop his friend. He was so tired he had to remind himself that after every blink, he had to open his eyes. Instead, he let Blaine put all the notes on the desk and made some room on the bed himself. If he wasn’t so damn tired, he would be freaking out right now because Blaine Anderson, his best friend that he was head over heels in love with was about to sleep with him in the very same bed. Kurt felt the mattress bent under Blaine’s weight and soon a warm body was lying inches from his.

“You comfortable?” Blaine asked while turning the lights off and covering Kurt’s body with a fuzzy blanket. Kurt’s strong arms found their way around Blaine’s waist a moment later, nose snuggling at the crack between his neck and shoulder. He hummed in contentment, not completely aware of his own actions.

“You always smell so good” he smiled at the scent of Blaine’s cologne and the raspberry hair gel.

“It’s one of the many reason why I love you”.

At the back of his mind, he heard a sharp gasp escaping Blaine’s lips and after a moment, felt a touch of the fingerprints, gentle and barely-there like a feather kiss, against his back.

The smoothing sensation and the feeling of Blaine’s chest rising and falling and small, warm puffs of breaths on his cheek lulled him to peaceful sleep. He didn’t know that soon it would be the way he fell asleep for the rest of his life, comfortable, safe, loved.


End file.
